


Dreams and Other Illusions

by malkingwistake



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkingwistake/pseuds/malkingwistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of poems written by the student Luiza Moreira Heinzelmann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Other Illusions

Anxiety:

By the time your heart closes,  
when the sky lights up with darkness  
I'll be here.   
Letting the butterflies eat their way out  
and fly away into the void. 

They shall fill the cosmos with magic  
and blow away the sand of our eyes.   
The blind feeling of sight and the power  
of the living to become dead fills the blank walls.   
A blood that gushes towards the inside,  
hiding the beauty of true ugliness.  
   
Feeling like no other  
Oh the light!  
Oh the light. 

A star shines no more  
and her sisters are water.   
The hope was shattered   
and the thin crystal of life broke

There is a word in my language  
that translates to no other.   
Saudade, that's it. Right there.   
A feeling that can't be explained.   
The feeling of the flowers.  
   
Last sight:

The light hits me hard.   
It reflects in my head,   
though I can't figure what it is.   
A doubt that I want to have.  
When the song ends we shall see. 

Hurry up, you've gotta wake up,  
this dream must end.   
Words spoken and never heard.   
None of the doors open  
But the voices inside keep calling.   
Maybe one of them is my hero,  
maybe one of them in the devil.   
Can I open them?   
I don't know.  
   
Another Earth:  
I am a lone wolf  
with an invisible pack.   
The soil that runs through my paws  
is only a shard of glass.   
Maybe on another time,  
another Earth,   
we will run wild. 

But for now all I have  
is the constant thunderstorm  
that crawls under my skin,  
feeds on my veins  
and accelerates my bomb. 

Maybe it's supposed to be like that.   
Running with the spectrums,  
towards a land unknown.   
Waiting for the prey.  
   
I'm just hungry:

A void grows inside me,  
sucking all me from myself.   
An unstoppable pounding  
in the back of my head  
telling me to fly. 

But I can't fly,  
I only have legs.   
A poor salamander looking above  
into the starless sky.  
   
Problems:

I wish, oh I wish  
That all our problems were solved  
That all bad things were gone  
That all of us found love  
That all things were okay. 

But you know what I noticed?   
We need problems.   
We evolve with them,  
We grow on the inside.   
They make the pretty things prettier.   
They make life bumpy,  
Cheerful and even when it  
Looks like the sky is about to fall  
Remember that above the blue that we see  
There's a whole new level of beauty  
And infinity.  

Little bit of nothing:

I can see you   
Right across my garden   
Eye to eye   
But you're still so far away. 

My mother said   
"I am proud of you.   
Always doubting what you're told.   
That's what makes you great.   
Always seeking out the truth."

She told me that after  
I said I don't believe in god.   
That I don't believe in a reason.   
That I don't believe in destiny.   
That I only believe in you. 

I am in love  
With all your characteristics  
With all your peculiarities   
With all your flaws   
And I am thankful for something  
That locked us both in this  
Big, big boat. 

I want to touch you.   
I want to breathe you.   
To find all your secrets  
To share mine.   
But there's a glass between you  
And me. 

Like the last and first words of sequels  
Bonded, bonding.   
Though we were never meant to be  
I will die and you will go on.   
Shining, until all your light fades   
And you crash, like all your friends did. 

Your dark blue eyes analyzing   
my soul without judging   
Secrets screamed in our quiet language  
Who knew that I'd fall in love  
With a guy that would never answer me.   
 

Don't leave:

I am done with people leaving  
I am done with all this pain  
I am done with these secrets   
I can't carry this burden

I am done with people fighting  
I am done with closing doors  
I am done with all the ghosts   
I am done rocking back and forth

So please don't leave me   
Don't leave me all alone  
‘Cus the only only thread holding  
Can't hold me for too long 

The clock on the wall scares me  
Because my time is running out  
I wanna get off this prison  
I wanna find another rout  
   
Clocking by:

Round and round I spin  
Without going anywhere I live

People say I don't understand  
But I do better than anyone else  
Everything is a cycle  
A circle  
A rotation  
A repetition

History isn't a straight line of events  
Everything is repeating  
The great wheel turns  
But nothing is ever new

I am the King of this  
I can show your days roll away  
Your cycles passing  
And I stay here

My father, time, eats your life  
So, please tell me, who's the one  
Not understanding here?  
   
Night flower:

A soldier stands lonely  
On the scarlet field.   
His right hand carries a sword  
And his left all the grief.   
Tremblingly, he moves forward  
Into the horizon

The setting sun has it's arms widely spread  
Come my child, it says  
Time to lay your head and sleep  
But, on his way he found a flower   
Petals as delicate as a summer's breeze   
Eyes of an Angel   
And voice of a sweet melody

Please, abandon me not, oh precious hero  
For the enemies succumbed beneath his mightiness  
Thy name is given  
Forget the golden rays and magic shall occur  
The night is downhill, soon it will reach us  
And you will see what true beauty is

The soldier fell for the flower  
Because such words could only come  
From a pure and Devine creature  
But little he knew that the creature  
He had spoken with cast a spell  
That could never be broken   
A spell called love

The soldier stayed,  
And with the night  
His demons came  
And tore him apart  
   
Poem about poems:

A lonely star rests above the tormented sky  
The key to open our cage,  
to set the flowers free. 

Once a cricket thought:  
I must jump.   
But he had no legs,   
so I gave him pen and paper. 

Once there was a cicada   
whose songs were never heard.   
"I must sing." She told me,  
so I gave her pen and paper. 

Both of them are flying now   
up high above the tormented sky  
reaching for what some call a lonely star.

Marching to war:

My uniform was blood-red.   
I've set the doves free  
because I know I'm near death.   
But I can still shoot. 

I pick up my weapons,  
searching for the doves as they fled.   
My shoulders feel lighter   
as one by one, they all fall dead. 

There is one last bird, flying straight ahead.   
I take out my gun, last bullet in.   
The poor bird was made to shred.   
"Good job," I say to myself   
"now you can go back to bed."

The dead grass under my feet turn white,  
where I can lay my head and fly.


End file.
